five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 February 2015
12:47 Hello there 12:47 Hi 12:47 Welcome to the chat, I suppose you're new here? 12:48 No, I eh come before 12:48 Well, you have 0 edits on the wiki, so I assumed that- nevermind 12:49 is that I come to chat, I also come from other wikis 12:50 Hm, indeed 12:50 Yes? 12:51 Hm? 12:51 Nothing, nice to meet you 12:51 Same thing to you 12:52 :) 12:53 Well you want to talk? 12:53 Is that bored me 12:55 Oh, I'm working on something right now 12:56 Oh 12:59 It's quiet 12:59 yes 01:00 Awkward silence 2: Silence strikes again! 01:00 Hi samantha 01:01 haha 01:01 Hello there, Sam 01:02 Samantha, does this interest you? 01:02 User blog:Gaomon332/Freddy Emblem Character Signups 01:02 It is good that people come 01:03 Of course it is 01:03 http://mikonekocream435.deviantart.com/art/D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E-515881218 01:03 :) 01:03 I love that song! 01:04 I must say that I speak Spanish and English Spanish mostly I like meeting new people :) 01:05 @Gao This?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dffOEDDUHo4 01:05 Nightcore version I prefer 01:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkIytYlDD_o 01:05 Better beat 01:06 Or 01:06 Eh, I dnno 01:06 I just prefer it 01:08 Well I must go a pleasure meeting all of you 01:08 especially Gaomon332 :) 01:08 Well, I'm honored that you think I'm good enough to say especially for 01:08 Goodbye 01:09 Goodbye :) 01:11 And now it's quiet 01:12 And now it's deathly quiet 01:20 Chat? Wake up! 01:06 I just prefer it 01:08 Well I must go a pleasure meeting all of you 01:08 especially Gaomon332 :) 01:08 Well, I'm honored that you think I'm good enough to say especially for 01:08 Goodbye 01:09 Goodbye :) 01:11 And now it's quiet 01:12 And now it's deathly quiet 01:20 Chat? Wake up! 01:34 Hello 01:35 Oh, hello 01:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkIytYlDD_o 01:36 Random song I love 01:41 Yeah I had heard dat song like last year XD 01:42 Well, after you sent me Takaya's theme I ecame mildly obsessed with nightcore 01:43 It's pretty good ain't it? 01:43 White rabbit is a good song 01:43 Mm hm 01:44 Hello 01:44 Hello again :) 01:44 Hoi 01:44 www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdML5WPEhEY 01:44 Good song 01:46 So, you doin' good these days, Rodri? 01:47 Yes :# 01:47 :3 01:47 and you? 01:48 I'm doing good as always 01:49 Truth makes me happy ^^ 01:50 Gao are you still depressed btw? 01:50 About wut 01:51 Well, I'm moving countries again 01:51 AGAIN 01:51 For the fourth time 01:52 So I'm losing all my friends 01:54 and so .. 01:55 Where ya moving to 01:58 Who is here? 01:58 Mwah 01:58 Sometimes my chat glitches, so it displays people as here who aren't here 01:58 well your chat is a derp 01:59 (gooby) 01:59 amazing 01:59 (dolan) lol city pls 01:59 (Dolan) even better 01:59 Dolan x Gooby = Dooby 01:59 Dooby is OTP 01:59 (shrek) vinny why? 02:00 No Shrek emote 02:00 Vinny must be destroyed 02:01 Vinny plz (Dolan) 02:01 Bye Guys :) 02:02 A'ight, see ya Rodri 02:03 Bye Gao :3 02:05 Cya 02:07 Hoi 02:07 Ahoy 02:07 gao I asked vinny to make a shrek emote XD 02:07 xD 02:08 Hello 02:08 FNaF: OR is finished! 02:08 Col :3 02:09 It's here. Tell me what you think! 02:10 What're y'all thinking of Freddy Emblem so far? 02:12 It good 02:12 After everyone chooses a class, we move to stage three... 02:12 fox I like how you made yin defensive and yang offensive, it suits them :3 02:12 wut stage 3 Gao? 02:12 Fox ain't here 02:12 PM meh m8 02:12 oh right 02:13 awks meh gawks 02:13 k 02:22 Pootis 02:26 (shrek 02:26 (shrek) 02:26 wat 02:26 fail 02:26 brb 02:26 (shrek) 02:26 xD 02:26 refresh 02:26 There 02:26 Haa-ng 02:27 (Shrek) 02:27 This is amazing 02:27 i know 02:27 Imma go 02:27 bai 02:27 Bai 02:29 (Shrek) 02:30 Oh, hello 02:30 Look at this (Shrek) 02:31 Pootis. 02:31 *Sigh* Vinny....*falls on the floor* 02:31 :3 02:32 Heh heh 02:32 Even more proof for my Samantha x Vinnt 02:32 *Vinny 02:32 So. I'm working on that 'Women in White' idea, Gao...I figured I have a perfect name for the group. 02:33 Ballbusters. 02:33 XD 02:33 NOPENOPENOPENOPE 02:33 *Dies* 02:33 F*ck! NOT THAT SHIPPING AGAIN! *rolls on floor* (sorry about the swearing even it's censored) 02:33 IF THERES SOMETHING STRANGE....IN THE NIEGHBORHOOD......WHO YA GONNA CALL!? 02:33 Guys, I found the strongest character on the wiki 02:33 BALLBUSTERS! 02:33 Who? 02:34 This girl 02:34 What's with the Ballbusters thing, MIB? 02:35 You don't want to know 02:35 Who is the strongest character?! 02:35 Far 02:35 She can literally make anyone do anything 02:35 "Kill yourself" 02:36 It's an idea I got from Gao. He said Women in White.....and I got that idea. 02:36 And bam, Far wins 02:36 Hey, 8! 02:36 hi there! 02:36 Hi!! 02:37 got any new costumers lately, liz? 02:37 Nope, same as usual 02:37 So...the planned members for the Women in White, aka Ballbusters, are Lindsay, Melissa, Valerie, and Rosette.... 02:37 The only one is... Kirito... *Starts drooling* 02:38 :3 I really think I'm insane sometimes... 02:38 *facepalms* really liz? 02:38 Still, Far could wreck them all 02:38 She really just needs to look them in the eyes 02:39 Valerie's got glasses....Does that work? 02:39 Uh I- I mean, yeah, it's Kirito 02:39 And of course 02:39 Glasses are just a pair of glass between the eyes 02:39 Okay then. So they won't investigate Far... 02:39 BRB. 02:40 Back! 02:40 Hi Sam! 02:40 It's said in her article 02:40 Literally no one knows of her power 02:41 So they would not know not to investigate her 02:41 Therefore, they would indeed investigate 02:41 And proceed to get rekt 02:41 So....They're screwed?! 02:42 Yeah, pretty much 02:42 But if they're lucky, they won't get on her bad side so she won't have to kill all of them 02:42 ...I had a funny thought..Have you ever seen Ghostbusters? 02:42 Well, of course 02:43 So...Remember at the end when they hired Winston? 02:43 Hehehe, sorry for not being in the chat. I'm a reading a crappy Marble Hornets comic: http://akkordvondir.deviantart.com/art/Mirror-Image-Tim-x-Jay-Page-7-347790624 02:43 Wait 02:43 Did I say crappy? 02:43 BWAHAHAHAHA 02:43 WHY I'M MARBLE HORNETS A CRAPPY THING?! 02:44 Sam has three letters, and Tim has three letters 02:44 Wait 02:44 DANG IT ENGLISH 02:44 Vinny has 5 letters, there is a two letter difference between Jay and Vinny. 3 + 2 + 5 02:44 Vinny x Sam confirmed 02:45 Tim (a.k.a Masky, that damn masked freak) 02:45 Fine, STOP WITH THE VINNY X SAMANTHA THING! 02:45 So....am I shut out from this conversation?! 02:46 Never 02:46 Foxstar x MIB confirmed because she says not to ship them on her profile 02:46 Unless you're me 02:46 WHAT!? 02:46 Therefore 02:46 Dear lord! XD 02:46 Fox x MIB confirmed 02:47 .......Give me a second.... 02:47 User:Foxstar241 02:47 There 02:47 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WgA0DPj241g 02:48 I blinked 02:48 Dangit! Our one weakness! 02:49 *Geass eyes* Do not flash me 02:49 I will not not flash you.... 02:49 kk den 02:49 https://www.youtube.com/user/MarbleHornets 02:49 *Runs off* 02:50 E 02:50 YEEEEEEEEEE 02:50 *sigh* Look-y here, Gao ----> http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Tim 02:51 ....I so want to make the Women In White right now.... 02:51 GAO?!?! HELLO?! 02:52 Finally....me and Fox.....I can't imagine....I mean, she's nice....but.... 02:52 HELLO 02:52 Dangit! 02:52 You know you want to kiss her MIB 02:52 NO! 02:52 Sam 02:52 Look 02:52 Past of Charlotte#comm-18752 02:53 NO GOD PLEASE NO! 02:53 NO! 02:53 NO! 02:53 NOOOOOOOOO! 02:53 MIB read that comment 02:53 You'll get a few laughs 02:54 I laughed in pain..... 02:55 umm... Gau? what were you trying to implement there? 02:55 Everything 02:56 So.....The Frying Panner..... 02:56 My god, that is amazing..... 08:17 (Shrek) 08:23 (shrek) lol 08:26 Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls 08:26 We'll be a perfect family. 08:26 When you walk away, is when we really play 08:26 You don't hear me when I say, 08:26 "Mom, please wake up. 08:26 Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis." 08:26 08:26 No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens 08:26 Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen. 08:26 08:26 Places, places, get in your places 08:26 Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. 08:26 Everyone thinks that we're perfect 08:26 Please don't let them look through the curtains. 08:26 08:26 Picture, picture, smile for the picture 08:26 Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? 08:26 Everyone thinks that we're perfect 08:26 Please don't let them look through the curtains. 08:26 08:26 D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E 08:26 I see things that nobody else sees. 08:26 (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E 08:26 I see things that nobody else sees) 08:26 08:26 Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on 08:26 Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry. 08:26 When you turn your back she pulls out a flask 08:26 And forgets his infidelity. 08:26 Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic 08:26 Go back to being plastic. 08:26 08:26 No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens 08:26 One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen. 08:26 08:26 Places, places, get in your places 08:26 Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. 08:26 Everyone thinks that we're perfect 08:26 Please don't let them look through the curtains. 08:26 08:26 Picture, picture, smile for the picture 08:26 Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? 08:26 Everyone thinks that we're perfect 08:26 Please don't let them look through the curtains. 08:26 08:26 D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E 08:26 I see things that nobody else sees. 08:26 (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E 08:26 I see things that nobody else sees) 08:26 08:26 Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl) 08:26 Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls 08:26 We'll be a perfect family. 08:26 08:26 Places, places, get in your places 08:26 Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. 08:26 Everyone thinks that we're perfect 08:26 Please don't let them look through the curtains. 08:26 08:26 Picture, picture, smile for the picture 08:26 Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? 08:26 Everyone thinks that we're perfect 08:26 Please don't let them look through the curtains. 08:26 08:26 D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E 08:26 I see things that nobody else sees. 08:26 (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E 08:26 I see things that nobody else sees) 08:29 oh crap 08:29 sorry forgot to censor DX 08:31 Hello. 08:32 I own the 1st and 12th biggest pages here. 08:33 Once Freddy's Revenge is FINALLY completed, I'll have a huge weight off my shoulders. 08:33 OHAI EVERYONE 08:33 cool 08:34 City, I took away the censor rule 08:34 Cos I'm badass 08:34 Hello. 08:34 Most of it anyway 08:34 Sensor extreme words or I kick you 08:35 Okay. 08:35 Anyway, I did a Scott 08:35 T'was but a simple bit of humour 08:36 A Scott? Is that what you did with that teaser thingy whatever it is? 08:36 lel yeah 08:36 BTW 08:36 New FNaF 3 announcement 08:37 REALLY? 08:37 Eh, where'd it go 08:38 I can't find it 08:38 But it said 08:38 "I see all of you great people have found the name of Spri... I mean the new animatronic, good eyes, everyone! ;) " 08:39 Nice. 08:39 k em back 08:41 Wiki is messed up 08:42 Look at the search bar 08:42 Sometimes, i just camp out on scottgames.com just waiting for a new teaser. 08:42 yah 08:42 08:43 And if you were to sign out, it says something like " 08:45 Yo Silv 08:45 You interested in this? 08:45 User blog:Gaomon332/Freddy Emblem Character Signups Stage 2 (Class select) 08:45 I was on my iPhone Wikiing recently, and all of the buttons to publish were replaced by some kind of code. 08:45 Yeah, that's happening everywhere 08:46 Unless Silv... you were the one to cause it...] 08:46 Bam, case closed, it was him, welcome to prison 08:46 Don't drop the soap 08:46 Open shipping? *shudders* Fine...I'll make Aaron open to shipping JUST THIS ONCE. 08:46 lel.jpg 08:47 EVERYONE GETS SHIPPED 08:47 Aaron x Mittens 08:47 Aaron x Katt 08:47 Aaron x Darcy 08:47 Aaron x Holly 08:47 We're getting somewhere here 08:48 Aaron x everyone else >:) 08:49 You're getting good at this, my apprentice 08:50 The thing is, I never wanted to ship Aaron with anyone, but this drawback is worth it if I get to take a part in your game. :) 08:50 Also, every animatronic pair has a unique child 08:50 UNIQUE 08:50 Bloody 'ell, this game's gonna be a pain to make 08:51 But I already got one pair down, so we're just getting started... 08:51 Toy Ricky x Katt = Marshall 08:51 Toy Ricky x Toy Katt = Toy Marshall 08:51 GG 08:51 Got to go! 08:52 Kk 08:52 See ya 08:50 UNIQUE 08:50 Bloody 'ell, this game's gonna be a pain to make 08:51 But I already got one pair down, so we're just getting started... 08:51 Toy Ricky x Katt = Marshall 08:51 Toy Ricky x Toy Katt = Toy Marshall 08:51 GG 08:51 Got to go! 08:52 Kk 08:52 See ya 08:58 Oi City 08:59 You still dere 09:01 yah 09:02 k 09:02 whens stage 3? 09:02 We need two more classes on the game before we can finally move onto stage three 09:02 kk 09:03 Aaron and Hyrdro 09:03 *Hydro 09:03 Oh yeah 09:03 (Shrek) 09:04 (Shrek) ik 09:04 (Shrek) vs (Dolan) 09:04 Epic pervert battle 09:04 (Doge) 09:05 darnit!!! 09:05 Don't pester TheVinnyLord with asking for emotes 09:05 Plz 09:05 K thx 09:05 I would do it but there's two things 09:05 I ain't an admin and I'm too tired 09:06 Always too tired 09:09 lol 09:09 i know 09:11 Playing Fire Emblem right now 09:12 It's like Freddy Emblem minus the animatronics 09:12 You should try it one day 09:12 Is fun 09:15 Hi 09:15 'Sup 09:15 Hey 09:17 Mm, so what do you think of Freddy Emblem so far, Randomz? 09:27 Test 09:28 k 09:29 hoi 09:29 *sigh* Gao... 09:29 I feel like I'm in a love triangle 09:29 uh oh 09:31 I thought Vinny x Samantha was official. Then he said it's now decomfirmed (not sure if the spelling is correct) 09:32 DX 09:32 I did something wrong 09:32 What 09:33 I let myself die 09:33 Wha.... 09:33 Now everyone is worried when I could' e just retreated but no, I decided to stay and fight 09:33 *could've 09:33 I am stoopid 09:34 gtg 09:35 bai 09:35 bai 09:37 D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees 09:37 Kewl 09:38 I have to go to the bathroom. Gtg 10:44 (Shrek) 10:47 hi 10:50 Hallo. I haz arrived. 10:51 Hallo 10:51 (Shrek) 10:51 They have a Shrek emote?, 10:51 Oh my god..... 10:53 Just added it 10:53 Amazing. Simply amazing....:) 10:54 Random thing: Have you seen the teaser for my new character? 10:54 Yep. Dollhouse. :3 10:54 Im kinda having trouble writing about my new game, Unity.... 10:55 Use the unity engine 10:55 Bam, you win 10:55 3: 10:55 Well then. 10:55 Mm hm 10:56 Unity engine for a game called Unity 10:56 I'm excited to get my new ideas started....I have Unity...Five Nights At Nintendoland is coming.... 10:56 10/10 would buy again, also too little water - IgGN 10:56 :3 10:57 And oi, she isn't Dollhose 10:57 Her name is Dolly 10:57 lel I did a Scott 10:57 Lel. 10:57 LEL. 10:57 LEL! 10:58 You alright there mate 10:59 Maybe. :3 10:59 You know, forget I said anything 10:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgA0DPj241g 10:59 CITY! :3 10:59 (Shrek) This is my swamp 10:59 Herro :3 11:00 (shrek) it's all ogre now...... 11:00 I feel so emotionless.... 11:00 (Shrek) You know the rules lad, it ain't ogre 'til I say it;s ogre 11:00 Emoticonless 11:00 :3 11:01 ;-; I cri evry tim 11:01 ( Shrek) = (Shrek) ( Dolan ) = (Dolan) ( Gooby ) = (Gooby) 11:01 .....:3 I can't find which one I like.... 11:01 If only I had some kind of derpy Will Smith picture I can use.... 11:02 Ask Vin Vin 11:02 sik 11:02 Only he knows how to add emotes 11:02 Maybe, 11:02 And only he can 11:02 Just maybe.... 11:02 I would, but I ain't admin 11:02 :) 11:02 the sacred vin vin for teh emots 11:02 We join Vin Vin cult now? 11:02 gao you really should be an admin 11:03 I mean 11:03 How about no? 11:03 Uh 11:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgA0DPj241g 11:03 On the Vin cult.... 11:03 Wat 11:03 Damn it 11:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgA0DPj241g 11:03 LOOK RIGHT THERE 11:03 Bam, what's a Vin Vin cult? 11:04 How did I fall for that?! XD 11:04 Who wants to know how hard FE is? 11:04 Gao make a RP that furthers the River family time line...... 11:05 Gaomon, the game master himself/herself is only on chapter 5 11:05 How hard?! 11:05 ;-; Gao plz (Dolan) 11:05 Maybe 11:05 Oh. Well.....that's not that hard... 11:05 I mean, could be worse. 11:05 Chapter 5/25 11:05 And I'm not even on the hardest mode 11:06 And I'm honoured to think that you think I'm good enoough for admin, City 11:06 .......:3 Be right back... 11:06 I'm actually surprised that mr bureaucrat himself didn't recommend you as admin 11:07 Why would he 11:07 I am just a simple blacksmith 11:07 cause you'd fit the job so well 11:08 Nope 11:08 Chat Mod is as high as I'll get 11:08 And I'm fine with that 11:08 Yoooo hoooo! I'm back! 11:08 Idk gao 11:09 Hey MIB welcome bacl 11:09 *back 11:09 Wb 11:09 LEL.....so. I combined two ideas of me 11:09 Mine.... 11:09 And what have you created? 11:10 Five Nights At Nintendoland now stars the Women in White....thanks for that idea, Gao. :3 11:10 Not the new name... right? 11:11 ?...How do you mean? 11:11 Oh....right....no not the new name. :3 11:11 XD 11:12 *Geass eyes* Go die 11:12 I win GG 11:12 ....I will not not be alive anymore.... 11:12 (Double negatives FTW) 11:13 Ugh 11:13 You forgot the Pepperonis..#comm-18845 11:13 Look 11:13 I saw...Grrrrrrr...... 11:16 It has to be OUR wiki..... 11:17 Hm? 11:17 What now? 11:17 I don't know.....what do you want to talk about? 11:18 No clue 11:18 (Shrek) 11:18 Perhaps your new animatronic? 11:19 And maybe one upcoming from me. 11:19 Dolly... 11:19 Oh, well 11:19 This will be chat logged 11:20 So...I had a cool idea for FNANL....Guess which FNAF character and Nintendo character I mixed up? 11:20 Hint: Both are female. 11:21 Okay, one is debated, and one is female... 11:21 Mangle and Peach 11:21 Mangle is right, Peach is wrong. 11:21 OH I GOT ONE 11:21 Mangle and Wendy Koopa 11:21 No.....it's not a Mario character....:3 11:22 Wendy Koopa would've been perfect... 11:22 Maybe I can work her in.... 11:22 Hm 11:22 Hmmmm 11:22 Hmmmmmmmmm 11:23 Mangle and Lucina 11:23 Yep confirmed 1000% 11:23 No takebacks 11:23 Nope. Mangle and Samus were the two I combined. :D 11:24 I was thinking that in the back of my mind, but I thought Samus would be better for Toy Chica cos... y'know... 11:24 Fanservice 11:24 .....Perhaps....:( 11:24 I hate people. 11:25 Metroid in six seconds: MUST RESTORE PEACE, MUST ESCAPE, PEACE TO THE UNIVERSE IS REST-HOLY CRAP IM A GIRL! 11:25 You can pick my last team member for the hardest battle in the game, go on, I'll let you pick 11:25 Sumia, Sully, Donnel, Vaike or Miriel? 11:26 ...Wait what?! What are we talking about? 11:26 Just pick one 11:26 BLINDLY 11:26 Sumia. 11:26 Please not Miriel... 11:26 Thank (Shrek) 11:27 Okay...what was I picking? 11:27 My final teammate for chapter 5 in Fire Emblem Awakening 11:27 Miriel is... eh... 11:27 A mage whom's defense sucks 11:27 Ooooooooh! Okay! 11:28 Plus I get another mage in this chapter whom comes with air magic, which is super effective against air enemies 11:28 Which there is a LOT of in this chapter 11:28 A LOT 11:28 :3 I remember this game I used to play....I can't remember what it was...it was like SEGA's Fire Emblem.. 11:29 Hm 11:29 I think I know what you're talking abot 11:29 *about 11:30 Phantasy Star, I think It was called.... 11:30 Oh 11:30 Well 11:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ0R9aFE9hs&list=PL8482CD6BA2707426&index=6 11:30 I was thinking of that 11:31 Phantasy Star is a strategy? I thought it was just a regular RPG 11:31 The more you know, I guess 11:31 I REMEMBER THAT THING! XD 11:32 That thing was something that made me laugh a lot.... 11:32 I never played that one 11:32 Just something that showed up in my subscriber box a few... years ago 11:33 It's good. Wow we got off topic...:3 11:34 Topic? 11:34 Where we're going, we don't need no topics! 11:36 ...:3. Lindsay=Marty....I NEED OTHER CHARACTERS! 11:37 We need more ships 11:37 Everyone x Everyone 11:37 You can probably do that... 11:37 Toy Lindsay x Fazzy confirmed 11:37 Freddy Emblem is best game confirmed- *Shot* 11:38 Maybe I'll make a Freddy Emblem 2 with only human characters... 11:38 What would be the two's kid anyway? 11:38 I dunno 11:38 That's for deciding later 11:38 :3 11:38 I already have Toy Ricky x Katt's and Toy Ricky x Toy Katt's child 11:38 Maybe a human game would work.... 11:39 Marshall and Toy Marshall respectively 11:39 ooooooooooo...... 11:39 Interesting... 11:40 God, Soda's kids! OH MY GOD! 11:40 The second one will take place 1000 years after the first game, animatronics have gone extinct and have become nothing more than legends. There aare now humans. 11:40 Soda's kids... 11:40 Hm... 11:40 >_< 11:41 What? 11:41 LETS NOT TALK ABOUT IT! 11:41 Good idea 11:41 City. :3 11:41 Because a vending machine cat is haunting my mind right now 11:41 City ain't here, bub 11:42 That would be adorable 11:42 WHOA 11:42 WHADDAFUQ 11:42 a little kitty with a vending machine body 11:42 WHERED YOU COME FROM 11:42 and cat head, arms, legs and tail 11:42 Sorry if I just left. 11:42 from the wiki to the chat 11:42 Strange 11:43 That would be kinda cute.... 11:43 :3 11:43 Dr. Katt. :3 11:43 soz was on the creepypasta fanon 11:43 Soz? 11:43 Hm 11:43 Dr. Katt, eh? 11:43 i imagine it like nyan cat 11:43 Who's that with? 11:44 it could be called can katt 11:44 Toy Katt X Sodapop 11:44 as in soda can 11:44 Oh 11:44 or it could be called Kyan Katt 11:44 God I'm glad you didn't add Sangeruis now....imagine the kids..... 11:44 or Cyan katt 11:45 This is too much 11:45 The poor....misshapen....miserable kids.... 11:45 Right. Let's save it for the blog post. 11:45 GAO, MAKE THE DAM BLOG POST! 11:45 I can't 11:45 JK. 11:45 Hydro and Aaron 11:45 Oh....why? 11:45 Ooooooh.... 11:45 Okay. 11:46 Yup 11:47 I'm trying to think of their classes....I can't really think of one.... 11:47 Hydro I have an idea for.... 11:47 I do know 11:48 But I need confirmation from Silv and HHBollt 11:48 *Bolt 11:48 You do? Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet 11:48 Okay. So 11:48 Theyll come. And done! 11:50 Mm hm 11:50 Dr. Katt though. :3 11:50 Like wow 11:51 ....So. I'm trying to decide my best character in the wiki...I have no idea. 11:51 Oh, I just had the best line for Toy Ricky when he's feeling cocky 11:51 ....It's either Chef or Lindsay.... 11:52 Tell me what you think 11:52 Lay it on me! 11:52 "Pick a god and pray!" 11:52 Niiiiiiiice! :D 2015 02 23